


CHARACTER INFO for SWEET HOME/HH/HB crossover

by Ger0nim0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Just information on the characters.
Kudos: 1





	CHARACTER INFO for SWEET HOME/HH/HB crossover

Name: Anthony Quarta/Cha Hyun-soo

Age: 19

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height: 6' 1.5"

Ethnicity: Italian and Korean

Sexuality: Bisexual

Background: A shut-in. Was not well-loved by his father and brother, Arackniss. Ran away from his NYC home, taking out $150,000 in the family bank account, and took a bus ride to Los Angeles.

When the news of his parents and brother's death came to him through his sister, Molly, he exploded when he heard from her that she was given the rest of the family bank account ($2,000,000) while he was stuck in a rundown apartment, recently unemployed, and with only $15,457 left with him. Was left bitter and didn't talk to his sister for months.

He plans to commit suicide.


End file.
